This application relates to a cross flow fan to reduce boundary layer air that would otherwise create drag in proposed aircraft bodies having a relatively wide fuselage.
Various aircraft bodies are being developed. Propulsion systems are required to enable various forms of flow control, including boundary layer ingestion, and powered lift.
There is an opportunity to develop integrated propulsion systems.